Future Danger
by Katrinelife
Summary: What would of happened if Buffy wasn't brought back after Glory, how would that change Spikes eternal life?
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time in a not so faraway kingdom lived a beautiful princess, her name was Buffy Summers and she was like each one of us", whispered a 13 year old girl as she sat around a fire with a group of fifteen young girls

"Emma how long ago was it, was it before the Elder", asked a four year old

"The Elder was there Kamali and he was at Buffys side fighting many battles, the Elder was also there to protect her family and friends when other evils came", answered Emma

"But evil is here now", interrupted another

"That's right because this story happens hundreds of years ago, so am I going to keep being interrupted or do you want me to tell you the story of the strongest slayer", replied Emma in frustration

"Please Emma, please tell the story", begged the girls

"Now, Princess Buffy was very strong and she had our Elder helping her", started Emma

"Much help I was to her, I saved her every bloody night but not when it counted and the way it bloody goes it will be the same for these girls", whispered the Elder as he looked at Emma telling the story and then looked back at the magical barrier that kept the demons from attacking the girls at night

"Elder you should stop this immediately, this dreaming of a savior is no good for these girls it's against the manual", complained an eighty year old as he approached the other waving a book

"Donalson if you'd get your bloody nose out of that book and put it in Giles Journals you would know Buffy never got one and she had a hell of a lot better life then these girl", retorted the Elder

"That was a different time they had hope for life tomorrow we have only death", said Donalson as he turned and walked towards the camp fire

"Leave them be this may be war but they're still little girls", hissed the Elder as he blocked Donalsons path causing the man to walk towards his tent in a huff

"Elder, Emma told us the story and the way Donnas acting, is it true", whispered Kamali as she slowly walked up to the Elder

"Yes it is, I wasn't able to save Buffy or her friends, their children and grand children and now I wont be able to save all of you Little Nibblets", whispered the Elder as the group of girl stood around him

"I got an idea to save your love Buffy and to save the future, if you'll let me", comforted Kamali as she hugged the Elder

"Kam, Kam you know what happen to your many Great Grandmother Willow when she abused magic", stated a three year old

"But Keilantra if she and Tara didn't use magic me and you would never of been born", insisted Kamali

"What's your idea Little Nibblet", asked the Elder as he bent down to the childs level

"Well first Keilantra, the Elder and me need to make a clean brake from Donna", replied Kamali

"No prob little one get your butts past the barrier and we'll see you soon", smiled Emma

A Mile Outside the Barrier

"This is her grave", whispered the Elder as he traced his fingers over Buffys name

"Is this where you go when we can't find you", asked Kamali

"She wont let me rest in piece so I don't let her either. I talk to her every night, even if she won't talk back", stated the Elder as he watched Kamali remove the dirt from the grave magically

"Don't worry Elder this isn't giving me the wiggens, this is right", smiled Kamali as the Elder looked at her as he slowly lifted the broken aged coffin lid

"Buffy my beautiful luv", said the Elder as tears slid from his eyes and he looked at the aged skeleton with the tattered and graying remains of a white shirt and beige pants

"Keilantra come help me", replied Kamali as she stepped forward

"Are we strong enough", asked Keilantra as she and Kamali looked into the grave

"The two of you know you're not like the others, you are different because you are the only surviving descendents of the witches Red and Glinda and they were both very powerful and so are you", instructed the Elder

"This is right", confirmed Kamali as light from the girls hands flooded into Buffys skeleton

"She was strength, she was light, she was heart, she was night, she held this world as a child, she was taken and now, she returns", chanted the girls causing the skeleton to reform into a living Buffy

"Spike why do you have fruit juice mouth", asked Buffy as the Elder lifted her out of the grave

"Come luv, I'll explain later it isn't safe here", replied the Elder

"We did well", whispered Keilantra as she and Kamali sank to the ground

"You're as strong as your ten time great grandmothers", smiled the Elder as he lay Buffy down placing the girls on her chest, then picked the three up together

"The Elders returning", yelled Emma as the girls shot flaming arrows at the demons around the magical barrier

"You wanker why the hell did you allow them to so this to me", asked Donalson as he throw off a pair of earmuffs as he stumbled out of his tent

"Life will be good now", smiled Emma ignoring Donalson as the Elder crossed the barrier with his precious cargo


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long but between moving, computer damage, long repair and school, I didn't have time to write. Sorry but I'm back now.

"Emma care for the Little Nibblets they'll need all their strength to send Buffy back, Roxanna guard the barrier", instructed the Elder as Emma took the two girls off Buffys chest then looked at a five year old

"Spike what's going on, where am I, the last thing I remember was diving off that thing to save Dawn and what happen to your face it looks like the Masters", asked Buffy as she came to reality as he took her into a small hut

"You allowed this", yelled Dolanson as he pushed past two girls and into the hut

"I'm sorry Elder but we don't want to hurt him even though he's a idiot", whispered a eight year old

"Dolanson get out and don't worry about it peanut", replied the Elder

"Fine if you want to lead these girls down this road so do so, don't blame it on me", yelled Dolanson as he huffed out and the girls walked out smiling

"Spike", asked Buffy confused

"I go by the Elder now and Kamali and Keilana brought you to the future, that's why I have as you put it fruit juice mouth it's a natural progression for a vampire over five hundred", explained the Elder as he lay her on a pile of blankets

"Why would you let children bring me to the future, what year is it, what's going on and it better be a good reason or so help me god, I'll stake you", threatened Buffy

"For one luv we didn't bury you with a stake and I don't keep any in my bed but for once I don't want you to sing me a new one, I've missed you so much luv", said the Elder as he started crying and bowed his head in his hands

"Spi, Elder, please explain what's going on", whispered Buffy as she touched the Elders curly brown hair

"The world is coming to an end and I'm about to fail the children as I failed you. From 89 years after the last elderly Scooby died Angel found another happy and turned into Angelus and joined the Black Thorne. They went after the slayers in training and the eighteen girls out there are the last SITs as well when you add Dolanson are the last humans. I can't let the girls die that's why I allowed Kamali and Keilantra to bring you here", explained the Elder as he kept his head down

"You're as desperate to protect these girls as I was to protect Dawn, how can I help", stated Buffy

"This world is to far gone to survive but if you could go to your time alive and safe may be you can remember this time and make things better for all even though this future wont come to be", asked the Elder through tears

"Elder, Elder, Angelus is coming", yelled Roxanna as she ran into the hut

"Buffy stay here relax, Emma get the little ones in here we'll make the barrier smaller so it'll take less power", ordered the Elder

"May be I could help", asked Buffy as she tried to get up but couldn't

"Stay here with the four, the rest of us will fight", explained the Elder then he left

"Kamali, Keilana stay with Miss. Buffy and the infants", instructed Emma as she and another girl laid the four children with Buffy

"Natane, Jamari it's okay they'll be back", comforted Kamali as the older two left and the babies started crying

"How come Angelus can't be defeated I killed him once and the Elders strong", whispered Buffy in confusion

"The Black Thorn in powers him and makes him to strong for the Elder to defeat all he can do is push him back to may be fight another day", answered Kamali

"You talk to good for a kid", said Buffy as she picked up the two crying babies

"That's cause her first spell was for superior intelligence", smiled Keilana

"No it wasn't, the first was the barrier", hissed Kamali

"Stop fighting, the fights going on outside", scolded Buffy

"That's right Emma told us that's what made you almost loose against Adam you and the Scoobies were fighting", replied Kamali

"That was the year before you right", asked Keilana

"What was that", asked Buffy ignoring the child when there was a loud poof

"The barrier went down", yelled Kamali as battered girls ran in to the tent picking the babies and girls up and helping Buffy stand

"Come on crew time to go", instructed Emma as the girls ran out of the tent and away from the oncoming demons that the Elder was fighting back

"Get Buffy away and stay safe Little Nibblets", yelled the Elder right before he turned to a pile of dust

"Why I never thought I'd see you again but as I recall you were very taste", laughed Angelus as he dropped his stake into the pile of Spike dust

"We do as the Elder say", whispered Kamali as she look a small pouch out of her pocket and throw it to the ground causing a poof of glittery smoke to surround the girls

"Where's the demons", asked Roxanna as they looked around a barren field

"Were in a different place we have time before Angelus finds us again", answered Kamali as she sat down

"Time for what, time to get killed we're the last nine people on Earth and we're going to be dead once the two do the spell", cried a seven year old

"Like you said we're dead either way so we might as well save the world", replied Keilana

"You said you listen to the Elder, you're also going to listen to the stay safe part", comforted Buffy

"Gods Promise, that's what your name means and that's what you are but why'd the Elder have to die", said Roxanna as she hugged Buffy

"And our Valiant Protector will live again if I have anything to do with it and I'll make sure I will", whispered Buffy as she stared up at the heavens

Thanks for the review and if anyone would care to give me an opinion thanks.

Anyone interested in my other active stories, they'll be updated in the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do we keep our word to the Elder of staying safe", asked Kamali

"Do you think if you had a little bit of help from all these girls, you think you could transfer the whole group to my time", asked Buffy

"It could either transport us or vaporize us", answered Keilana

"We'll take that chance because like Keilana said if we stay here we're dead either way", replied Roxanna

"We have to wait for a bit because we have to regain our power, Emma will you tell a story", begged Kamali as Emma lit a fire

"I don't know if one of my usual stories would be good", stated Emma as the group sat around the fire

"What are your usual stories", asked Buffy

"About you", answered Emma as she blushed

"How about you tell me what happen to Dawn and the others after I did my swan dive all I got from the Elder was that 9 years after the Scoobies died Angelus joined with the Black Thorn", replied Buffy

"Okay, the worlds greatest hero died saving her sister but her sister Dawns trials weren't over yet, in the year after her sister died she also lost two care givers", started Emma

Two hours later

"So without the LA Scoobies to keep him in check Angel found another and he became to happy. Angelus then joined the Black Thorn and fought battle after battle against the Elder who cared for the young Slayers", explained Emma

"Wow", whispered Buffy

"It's time", smiled Keilana

"We must sit in a circle holding hands, the oldest holding the babies and you must follow this chant. We are strength, we are light, we are heart, we are night, we shall hold this world as a child, we will be taken to the child world", instructed Kamali

"We are strength, we are light, we are heart, we are night, we shall hold this world as a child, we will be taken to the child world", chanted the group as they were consumed by white light

Summers Living room

"Hay I always knew I'd go down fighting", stated Spike as he took an ax out of the living room chest

"I'm counting on you, to protect her", replied Buffy as Spike walked over to her by the stairs

"To the end of the world, even if that happens to be tonight", assured Spike

"I'll be a minute", said Buffy as she headed up the stairs and stopped haft way turning back

"I know you'll never love me, I know that I'm a monster but you treat me like a man and that's, get your stuff I'll be here", ended Spike with a stutter

"You're not a monster you protected her and so many more, you are more a man then any I've met and I'm sorry for treating you so badly", whispered Buffy

"Huh, bloody Buffy who's the babe", asked Spike as Jamari appeared slung in a piece of old cloth around Buffys chest

"I'm sorry no explaining now seven girls were probably just vaporized and I don't want to die again and have this whole thing happen again", answered Buffy as she walked down the stairs taking his coat sleeve and leading him out of the house

Sunnydale Street

"Buffy how are you going to fight with a baby", asked Xander as the group followed Tara

"She's a slayer too, she's seen worse", answered Buffy as they reached the tower

"Shpadoikale", replied Xander as they looked up

"What is that", asked Anya

"The portal must open up there", answered Giles

"This time I don't want to dive off that, Will you're up", said Buffy as they slowly walked closer

"You, what are you doing here", asked Glory as Tara walked into the compound

"She's with me", answered Willow as she took hold of Glory and Taras heads and lightening appeared

"What the freaken hell did that bitch do to me, big day big day need a brain to eat", muttered Glory as she stood up and the Buffy Bot teased her forward with the hammer while the Scoobies attached her followers

"She definitely ain't the brightest God in the heavens", whispered Buffy as she started climbing up the side of the structure

"The glorified brick layer picks up a spare", laughed Xander as he used the crane to slam Glory against the wall helping the Bot

"You took them away, that's no fair they were the last of my fun but it looks like you save one taste little one", hissed Angelus as he appeared in front of Buffy

"You killed the Elder you'll pay for that once I save Dawn", replied Buffy as the two fought

"Never", laughed Angelus as he kicked Buffy off the structure

"What the bloody hell", asked Spike as he recovered from his fall and noticed Angelus laughing and Buffy screaming as she slammed to the ground

"Don't be scared it will only be shallow cuts and you'll be the first to see", smiled the Doc as he approached Dawn with the knife


End file.
